Dream Catcher
by KhalyadaRie
Summary: A silly, humorous, fictional and abstract story about Jak and friends. After a new gift is broken strange things begin to happen. Is it the works of an enchanted item or is there more going on then they know? As a note, the "dream catcher" in this story i
1. The Gift

The Dream Catcher

**Author's Note**

_Rewritting Dream Catcher_

_As a note, the "dream catcher" in this story is no way related to any native american traditions. I am merely borrowing the item we know as a dream catcher and using it in a different way. Please do not expect anything normal in this story. Also I do not own any characters that belong to Naughty Dog. All things belong to their respective owners. This is a silly, humorous, fictional and abstract story. Characters may not behave as they do in the game series._

_**Thank you and Enjoy**_

Please be patient, it will take a while as it has been around **2 years **since I first wrote this.

In this story Daxter is in his ottsle form. All characters belong to their respective owners.

Jak got this new house last week not far from the village. He had just asked Keira to move in with yesterday and was bringing over more of her boxes. When he arrived his house he noticed there was a strange package on the doorstep. It was quite small, rectangular and was rapped in cloth.

"It must be Keira's." Jak said.

After he picked it up he went inside and placed it on the table. Jak placed the other boxes down on the floor and sits in a chair. Daxter walked in and noticed the package. He made his way to the table, hopped up and pointed at the package.

"What's this - a diaper?" Daxter asked as he made a face. Jak shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know." Jak replied. Daxter picked up the package and shook it.

"Hmm…nope." Daxter answered his own question.

"Hey! You might break it!" Jak yelled as he jumps to take the package away from Daxter.

"Uh-uh not this time…" Daxter smiled as he scurried his way up a shelf with the package.

Daxter opened the package and pulled out a small glass dream catcher. In the center of the dream catcher is a J. On the J are the letters A and K.

"It's for you Jak." Daxter frowned and tosses the dream catcher to Jak. Jak caught the dream catcher and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Well nothing big here to do. I'm going to go see if there's any good entertainment going on." Daxter stated as he hopped off the shelf and walked out the door.

As Jak was putting the dream catcher up, Keira walked threw the door. With Jak in the way, she couldn't see exactly what he was hanging up.

"What's that?" Keira asked Jak. Jak stepped aside to show her.

"It's a dream catcher." Jak replied with a smile.

"Where'd you get? I haven't seen any around here." Keira asked shaking her head.

Keira stepped closer to the window to get a better look.

"It was on the doorstep when I walked in." Jak answered.

"Must be from someone who knows you, it has your name on it." Keira looked at Jak.

"Why would they leave it anonymously? We know everyone here." Jak questioned.

"Maybe they weren't sure you'd like it? Or maybe they feel silly about giving it to you?" Keira replied. Jak sighed and looked back to the door. There was a lot more boxes waiting to be moved.

"We should finish getting you stuff." Jak said. The two left and went to get the rest of the boxes.

A week later, Keira is fully moved in and the house is at rest…kind of.

"You completely destroyed it! It took forever to build that! How could you do that?!" Keira yelled as she chased Daxter around the house. He was still holding the zoomer steering wheel as he ran.

"It was an accident! I just-" WHAM! Daxter slammed into the closed window where the dream catcher was hung. The dream catcher is knocked off the window hook. While it was falling Jak was walking in with some stuff. The dream catcher smashed into a million pieces on the floor.

"Ow…who closed the window?" Daxter rubbed his face. Keira growled and Jak stood in the doorway.

"You're breaking everything today that's the- " She was cut off by a strange light. The broken pieces began to glow. They caught fire and burned to ash. The fire disappeared. "Was that supposed to happen?" Daxter blinked in amazement and confusion.

"What else did you break?" Jak looked at Daxter.

"Later." Daxter smirked and walked out. Keira watched Daxter leave and then looked back at Jak.

"Just about everything he touched." Keira folded her arms and frowned.

"I see, well it's late…we should get some sleep. The two head off to bed.

Daxter(where ever he was staying that night) tossed and turned in his sleep.

"No who?...uh…sure...Ahhhhhhhh!!" Daxter yelled. He sat up with half closed eyes.

"Oh(pant), it was just a dream..." He yawned and got out of bed.

He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. He reached his hand in feeling for the milk.

"Where is that milk-(something hands him the milk)- thanks-(opens his eyes)Ah!" He screamed as he spoted little people in the fridge.

To be continued…


	2. Nightmares

_**Dream Catcher**_

_**Chapter 2 : Nightmares**_

* * *

Daxter leaped back from the fridge, dropped the milk container, and slammed the door. "Ok..(pant).I'm just tired." He reopened the fridge and the little people smiled.

"Does our tiny size bother you?" They all squeaked at him.

"Duh." Daxter replied as he rubbed his eyes. The smile on the little peoples faces grew bigger.

"Ok." They replied as they wobbled around and then started to grow huge. As they grew, their appearances changed, they were no longer cute little people but now large scary monsters.

Daxter screamed and ran outside to a dark night filled with eyes and teeth. He screamed and screamed as he ran to Jak's house. Daxter banged on the door in a wild panic.

"AAHHH!! LET ME IN JAK!!" Daxter yelled while continuing to pound on the door.

Jak and Keira tossed and turned for a few minutes, hoping Daxter would just go away.

"He's your friend, Jak." Keira mumbled sleepily. Jak moaned and slowly sat up.

"COME ON JAK HURRY UP!!" Daxter yelled again. Groggily Jak made his way to the door and slowly opened it. Daxter scrambled into the house and hid behind Jak.

"CLOSE THE DOOR JAK!" Daxter yelped at Jak.

Jak closed the door and then glared down at Daxter.

"What the hell's going on? Do you realize it's the middle of the night!?" Jak growled.

"They were in my fridge and they grew and the eyes and teeth!! Everywhere!!" Daxter ranted. Already fully awake from the yelling, Keira stood in the parlor doorway.

"Who was in your fridge doing what?" Keira asked as she crossed her arms.

"These little people…they grew..." Daxter explained incoherently.

"What people?" Jak shook his head.

"I don't know, they were in the fridge!" Daxter exclaimed.

"And the eyes and teeth?" Keira questioned. Daxter pointed to the door.

"Everywhere out there." Daxter shivered at the thought.

"Sure." Jak rolled his eyes and walked over to the door. He opened it and looked outside. "The only eyes and teeth out there are the dogs." Jak laughed. Daxter crept up behind Jak and peeked out.

"Hmp." Daxter shrugged. Daxter walked out farther to get a better look.

"Just go home and go back to sleep. It was probably just a nightmare…" Jak said as he closed the door. Jak and Keira went back to bed.

"I saw them. They saw me." Daxter mumbled as he plopped down and sat on the bottom step. Daxter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Mmmm…yummy! Strawberry, chocolate, peach, vanilla, banana...- " Daxter mumbled in his sleep.

Back inside the house -

"Where's that smell coming from?" Keira sat up in bed and sniffed the air. It smelled so good. Jak peeked an eye open and watched as Keira sniffed the air. Curious, Jak sat up as well.

"No one's up this early cooking.." Jak stated the obvious. Jak looked around the dim lit room. His gaze stopped at the window.

"What is that?" Jak questioned. He pointed to what looked like a ball of brown snow. Keira looked at it oddly.

"I don't know. It's not winter so it can't be snow…" Keira stared at it.

"Maybe we're imagining it…" Jak shook his head. This was all too strange. Jak got out of bed and Keira followed behind him. Jak opened the door and the two stood there in amazement. The big brown snowball was part of a giant sized ice-crème Sunday! The whole front lawn is full of various deserts, from chocolate cake to vanilla ice-crème. "Um.." Jak looked around to see if there was anyone there who could explain this. His eyes fell upon Daxter sleeping on their bottom step.

"Since when can Daxter cook? And giant sized?" Jak twitched.

"I don't think he can… maybe he was sleepwalking and…" Keira shrugged, unsure as to how any of this happened. Daxter squirmed in his sleep.

"Time to dig in!...AHHHH!! NO! GET AWAY!! HELP!!" Daxter made a strange noise and then sat up. He screamed and leapt backwards up the stairs.

"GET IT AWAY!!" Daxter screamed as he scramble once again behind Jak. Keira and Jak laughed.

"It's just food." Jak smiled as he looked at Daxter.

"No, not just food-" Daxter shivered.

"Giant food." Keira smirked.

"No…Yes... giant killer food!" Daxter panicked. Keira and Jak laughed again. Besides being overly sized, nothing seemed wrong with the food. If anything, this giant food would be helpful in feeding everyone for good long while.

"Look Daxter, if you're that scared to be alone, you can stay here for the rest of the night" Jak stepped to the side.

"As long as you let us sleep." Keira said. Daxter looked back at the food, and squinted, causing both Keira and Jak to look as well. They all noticed that the food seemed to look more…menacing.

"See?" Daxter looked back the two standing in the doorway and then back at the food.

"It changed.?" Jak stared at the food. As he stared, thin lines formed mouths on the food. The food spawned eyes and legs and began to move.

"Ruuuunnnn!!" Daxter screamed. Instead of heading back into the house the three ran toward the rest of the village. The food continued their evil chase.


	3. The FooD

**_Chapter 3_**

**_The Food_**

* * *

_It seemed like they were running forever as dawn sat on the horizon. The village wasn't that far away…_

After getting sick of running Jak decided to fight the food. It seemed to work. It worked until taffy got stuck all over Jak. The sticky taffy stopped Jak in his tracks. As he struggled to get free a giant jelly doughnut rolled up to Jak. It opened it's mouth and swallowed Jak whole. Jak struggled inside the doughnut. It wasn't until he fell face first inside the doughnut that he got a brilliant idea.

"Hehehe…You are just food." Jak laughed as he began to eat his way out of the doughnut.

Daxter ran this way and that way and over and under things. All the while he was cursing for eating so much before going to bed. As he ran he spotted a nice hiding place. He dashed under a ledge and hid between the rocks.

Keira ran and ran, not looking back. She could hear them coming. She dashed toward the alleyway where she left a spare zoomer earlier that week. She hoped onto the zoomer and dashed down the narrow path. Out of curiosity she took a small peek over her shoulder. To her surprise there was nothing there. She slowed the zoomer down and looked around a bit.

"Hm…Where could they be?" Keira asked to herself. Just on cue, the sound of an avalanche echoed in the narrow pathway. She looked up the walls to seem what seemed like thousands of jellybeans tumbling down. Keira revved the zoomer engine and sped off dodging the jellybean avalanche.

As Daxter watched the craziness going he on he never noticed the taffy monster slipping between the rocks behind him. Daxter screamed as the taffy dragged him out into the open of the early morning. Daxter kicked and wailed but to no avail. The food was winning.

_All of a sudden everything stopped. There was nothing but silence as the food monsters liquefied and vanished. Time moved again slowly, leaving the three fighting off nothing in the middle of a large crowd. The crowd turned their attention from the stage to the three screaming on the ground. The three stared at each other, smiled awkwardly and stood up. They looked up at the stage to see the Green Sage standing before a table with papers and an odd precursor thing beside him._


End file.
